The anniversary of the first episode
Hey guys :) And here’s another surprise to you from Uniters this time on the occasion of the first Anniversary since the very first episode you uploaded on YouTube. So here are some messages to share with you our favourite moments from the episodes. We hope you enjoy them Karoline Hye (@KarolineHye) My best moment was when the boys was on a bus from Sweden to Norway i think, when mike watch football and he did not have internet. And he was so sure that his team did lose, but they did won. And his dad did call him to say that the team did won. It was so funny!! Myrthe (@TheUnitedEurope) I love every episode of you guys. Your covers are the best, especially 'As Long As You Love Me' and 'Scream & Shout'. But I love them all :) The Growing Up episode is one of my favourite. It was so amazing to see how much you have grew, and how amazing you all got! And of course there are so many more funny, adorable, cute and lovely moments in every episode. Keep yourself and stay amazing <3 Sara (@MinoonSara) My favourite episodes are episode 36 and episode 29: 1. Gabriel pouring water on Step and Manuel wearing big shoes. 2. When Manuel and Step throws a coin on mike. 3. When Mike is very happy for Manchester City. 4. And one other episode is good when Mike does a song about their names. Kristina (@TheUnitedsGirl) 1. When Manuel wore the big shoes in Malmao. 2. When Gabbe was telling the story about mike breaking the table. 3. When Step knocked on the wrong door. 4. When Teus gave us "the catwalk". 5. When they performed at the Telenor arena and their happiness after they performed (priceless). Alesha (@InTUWeTrust) 1. When they went to pineapple dance studios and mike couldn't dance for dear life 2. In the Ustream where they were talking about the Eurovision and Teus said "Netherlands gonna fail”. 3. When they were on the bus to Oslo and Mike got really hyped up and was delighted when MC FC won. 4. When Step and Manuel got lost in China Town and they all made friends with their waitress 5. In Teus’ postcard episode where he was playing Tarzan. 6. When Step and Manuel were rapping boyfriend 7. When Gabbe poured the water on step while he was asleep. 8. When Step and Manuel were driving all over LA and Step didn’t start his recordings yet. Loredana (@UniterLoredana) 1. When Step knocks on the wrong door at the hotel. 2. When Manuel and Teus wake up Step, Mike and Gabbe early in L.A. 3. When Mike breaks the table. 4. When they’re getting ready for the photo shoot and Step can’t decide on what to wear. 5. Their performance at Telenor Arena and all their excitement. 6. When Mike got the news that MC FC won. 7. When they’re singing in the car saying something like ‘ba ba ba’ and Manuel is driving. 8. Manuel telling Step to go the Beverly Centre in L.A and Step getting all hassled because he hasn’t done any recordings yet. 9. And last but not least…Gabbe mentioning Malta in episode 48. Thanks for that Gabbe Anna (@Anna_Weber_) ''' Wow. Yeah, that's the first thing I say. Wow, already an entire year full of episodes. Quite unreal to me. Sometimes it feels like it's only a couple of weeks ago since I 'discovered' TU Step's cover of Glad You Came. Well done.. Can I say I'm proud of you? Because I am, really. From a few followers to over 150.000, from a few viewers to quite a lot… I'll stop being sentimental. Anyway; I wanna thank you. You probably don't know how and you probably don't even care, but you really helped me. The time before you did that cover of Everybody Hurts I was feeling like total shit. The first time I heard that cover I literally started crying. It felt weird, but amazingly good at the same time since it stopped me from harming myself that day. So; thank you. Please, keep up the good work. I'm proud of you! '''TheUnitedFamily (@TheUnitersGE) 1. The whole episode 40 Samantha Gomez (@Samantha_Gomezz) 1. When Mike fell off the table. 2. When Step said, ‘Hi, my name is Step and this is….Stupid!’ Diandra (@Diandra_1D) My favourite episode was episode 45 because it had parts of all their amazing covers in it, and there was the very first meet-up of Uniters who sang songs together. Uniter Till I die (@AFILstalker) 1. When I was Fan Of The Week in Episode 48. Just to summarize this up: You guys make jokes (‘Hi, my name is Step and this is …Stupid!’, Manuel wearing the big shoes), you make unintended funny things (Step, knocking on the wrong door was one of them for sure and Mike you sitting on that glass table), you get emotional (Mike this is for you after hearing that MCFC won), you tease one another (throwing water, waking each other up early and so many other moments) and most of all you guys have fun together and sing great together. We want to thank you for the laughs and for being so amazing and so great with your fans. We would also like to take this opportunity to wish you a very Happy Christmas and a very Happy New Year. We’re all hoping that The United will take on the music world in 2013 so goodluck guys Love, Uniters